Renai Circulation
by saku015
Summary: "What's the difference between the love of your life, and your soulmate? One is a choice, and one is not." Tarryn Fisher - Soulmate!AU: One day before Shizuo and Delic would start their first year in Raijin, a new family moved into the city, who would turn their lives upside-down.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

All of the Heiwajima boys had heard about soulmates. How your body became warm and fuzzy as soon as you walk pass each other and how an unbreakable bond would form just after one simple touch – but none of them had believed it a hundred percent.

"Stop running circles in the room! It starts being annoying," Delic asked his twin quite irritated. Both of them would start their high school life tomorrow and he was anxious too, but that kind of behavior was a little too much for him. But came to think of it, Shizuo always was abnormal.

Hearing his voice, Shizuo snapped his head towards him, From the look in his eyes, Delic knew what was coming. It already had been told more than 100 times to him. To be honest, it started becoming a little bit frustrating.

"You can not continue your womanizer-lifestyle in high school," Shizuo said to him. "Learning has to become your first priority."

"Just because I was born 30 minutes after you can not mean you can tell me what to do," the younger twin said, standing up from his bed. Before stepping out of the door, he turned back for a second, "and I can not help it. I am a woman-magnet."

* * *

Tsuki was sitting on their sofa with a hot cup of milk between his hands. His fingers played with the hem of the cup, while a worried expression appeared on his light features.

"Tsuki? Everything okay?" Tsuki jumped hearing his older brothers' voice. Looking up, he met with Tsugaru's caring/worried expression. He nodded with a smile to reassure the other about everything was perfect. Tsugaru answered with a raised eyebrow from which Tsuki knew that he did not believe him.

Tsuki averted his gaze, staring into his cup while he answered to him.

"All of my friends graduated last year and I do not have any friends in my class…" A long sigh left his lips. "It seems like I will spend my last year in junior high alone."

Tsugaru sat down, then hugged his little brother by his shoulders, smiling down at him.

"You are one of the kindest persons I have ever known. I am sure you will find some new friends." Tsuki smiled up at him thankfully, when they heard steps running down on the stairs.

"I am away!" Delic said, but before any of the two could ask where he was going, he was out of the flat.

* * *

"You do not consider coming in that clothing, right?" Izaya asked his twin as they were standing in the hall of their flat. They moved to Ikebukuro yesterday and the two boys would start their studies in Raijin on that day.

"Why not? You do not wear our uniform either," Psyche asked, pouting. Izaya twitched. He wore a red t-shirt with a black jacket NOT a white-pink collection!

"Let him be, Izaya! You know that we can not tell him what to do," his older brother said to Izaya, getting himself another pout from Psyche.

"Saku-nii, you can be so cruel!" Sakuraya only smiled down at him and patted his head.

* * *

"I am so _sleepy_ " Delic complained as they were walking towards the school.

Neither did Shizuo, nor did Tsugaru say a word. The younger twin already had been scolded by their oldest sibling that morning, but it looked like he did not care about it at all. The cherry blossoms were falling all around them and the students were walking toward Raijin with huge smiles on their faces.

As they stepped through the main gate of the school, Shizuo looked up to the school. In that moment, his eyes met with a boys' whose simple gaze made his young body burning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

Tsuki was sitting behind his desk, playing with his scarf. As it was expectable, his classmates were together in their little groups and he was not the member of any of those groups. He sighed, turning towards the window. His brother was a wise man, so Tsuki believed him about finding a new friend of his own. He only needed to wait.

"Class, sit down, please!" Their sensei said, walking inside the room with a short boy by her side who wore… a prince costume? Tsuki leaned forward curiously. "He is Hibiya Orihara-kun. He will be a part of our class from now on."

"To you, I am Hibiya-sama," the short boy said, glaring at them. Tsuki heard those whispering voices immediately about the new boy being a little spoiled brat. Hibiya did not wait the teacher's instruction, but walked forward and sat down to the only empty seat – beside Tsuki.

Tsuki gave him a shy look to which the other answered with a contemptuous glare.

* * *

Their first real encounter happened during lunch break. Tsuki saw as Hibiya walked out of their classroom, so he followed him. Hibiya went down the stairs and when Tsuki realized what his real destination was, he grabbed his arm.

"Hey!" The short boy exclaimed angrily.

"You can not go to the buffet now. It is a battlefield." Tsuki was genuinely worried for his new classmate. He was short – shorter than all of them and he did not want him to get hurt.

"Then what should I eat, hah?!" Hibiya asked, feeling quite ashamed, because of the other pulled him so easily as if he was nothing more than a feather.

"I will share my bento with you, okay?" His new classmate asked, smiling down at him.

As soon as they sat down on the roof, Hibiya turned towards him with anticipation in his eyes.

"Where is your bento?" Tsuki had to admit that his classmates were right. The boy was really spoiled, but somehow… it fitted him. When Hibiya opened the box, little stars started dancing in his eyes and his lips opened in awe. "Do you get this kind of bento every day?" The boy asked, beaming up at him.

"Yes, my oldest brother does one for each of my siblings and for me as well." Seeing how happy Hibiya was, an idea popped up in his head. "We can share mine every day if you want." Hibiya blushed hard, but nodded shyly.

"Do not offer anything for the little piece of shit. He will use up your kindness until you will be nothing more than a lifeless body," said a voice from above their heads.

Tsuki looked up and his lips opened a little. The boy was wearing a black coat with red fur on it and the deadliest expression he had ever seen, but when he felt Hibiya saddening beside him, he stood up.

"You do not have to be so mean to him." He was taller than the other, so the scene as he backed away could have been really funny… if it was not for the pocket knife being pushed against his neck.

"Leave him alone!" Hibiya stepped in front of him and pushed away the other boy. "Go and continue cutting up your wrists. That is the only thing you are good for." The other snarled at him, then went away. Came to think of it, they looked really alike.

Tuski turned towards Hibiya to ask him, but he felt sharp pain in his neck. As he pulled his fingers away from it, he had to realize that they were bloody.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

Tsugaru was standing in front of the board on which each club's poster was being hung out, when he heard the desperate cry.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" He only had enough time to turn to the direction of the voice when a stranger ran into him with full force. Both of them landed on the floor with the poster of his club landing on his head. "Ow, it hurts!" He heard the others' painful moan.

Tsugaru jumped up and ran to the stranger. When he reached his hand towards him to help him stand up, his eyes met with the most beautiful ones he had ever seen. The other boy blushed hard, which made him blush as well.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to make you embarrassed," Tsugaru mumbled, looking aside.

"N-n-n-NO! I am sorry for running into you like that!" The other replied, his blush deepening, then took Tsugaru's hand into his own. The electricity that ran through their bodies made both of them gasp for air. When the sensation was over, Tsugaru pulled the other up. The boy grabbed his hand with his other and beamed at him. "My name is Psyche Orihara! It is nice to meet you!"

' _He is so cute,_ ' the older teen thought, feeling a blush spreading on his face.

"I am Tsugaru Heiwajima. The pleasure is mine." Psyche beamed up again, which made Tsugaru thinking about that could that boy become any cuter. "It seems like our relationship will be permanent."

After the next smile Psyche gave him he got his answer. Yes, he could become cuter.

* * *

Delic was leaning against the remaining part of the bench his twin brother had destroyed, watching the scene before him: Shizuo's shirt being cut open and Izaya standing in front of him, smiling. The sexual tension which was radiating from the scene was so clear, Delic could almost saw it.

' _Well, I have a feeling that someone will have a good fuck in the near future,_ ' he thought, a smug appearing on his face.

"IZAYA! SORRY FOR BEING LATE!" He heard a voice from the distance. He turned around and saw a boy looking just like Izaya – except his eyes – running towards them with his older brother with their fingers being interlaced.

' _Don't tell me-_ '

"Psyche! Took you long enough!" Izaya said to the other boy, frowning in irritation. "I had to play with this monster while waiting for you!" Said monster growled which made Izaya smirk.

"Tsu-chan is the president of the light music club! Can we join, Izaya? Can we? You can play on piano and I can play on guitar! And Saku-nii said we must-"

"To be crystal clear, you are late, because you found your soulmate who happens to be the music clubs' president and now you want us to join?" Psyche started nodding vigorously, hugging Tsugarus' arm to his chest. Izaya blinked in disbelief. He did not think that his twin was serious. He heard steps beside him, so he looked up. "Where is Shizu-chan going? Wasn't our time together fun?"

"Home. I am in charge of dinner tonight, but WHY THE HELL DO I ANSWER YOUR QUESTION?!"

Suddenly, they heard a growling voice. Everyone looked at Psyche, who blushed furiously. Tsugaru smiled down at him, placing a kiss on his hair.

"You two can have dinner at our place if you want."

* * *

"Um, Hibiya-kun? Why did you say those mean things to Roppi-kun today?" Tsuki asked his new friend. After the incident, Hibiya explained that the boy was his twin brother – and a pain in the ass at the same time.

"Because they are true." Tsuki froze in place at the middle of the schoolyard. Hibiya turned towards him and seeing the expression on his face, decided to give him an explanation. "He always does that when he thinks no one can see."

"Here, this is yours!" Tsuki said, pushing a piece of paper into his hand which seemed like a map. "You are invited to have dinner with us tonight!" He said, then ran away.

He looked for the boy in the red-furred coat practically everywhere. As the last attempt, he returned to the roof. He spotted him out immediately. He was sitting on the ground, his back leaning against the wall. When he reached him, he saw the sharp object in his hand and started to panic.

"ROPPI-KUN!" He shouted, running towards him. Roppi looked up both in annoyance and surprise. He did not except anyone to find him here. When Tsuki finally got next to him, he felt utterly embarrassed. What did he think? Shouting out someones' name just like that… "I-I just wanted to ask if you would like to have dinner with me and my family."

Roppis' lips parted. Inviting someone for dinner who had almost killed you only a few hours ago… Was that boy insane?

"Are you… serious?" He asked. Tsuki nodded, a gentle smile appearing on his face. Roppi – though, he himself had no idea why – nodded slightly. He hated humans – that was a hundred percent, but maybe because he was an Orihara… somewhere, deep inside his heart, he had a sinful desire to observe them too. And this boy was more than worthy for observation.


End file.
